Phenomena associated with a geologic environment (e.g., a subsurface region, whether below a ground surface, water surface, etc.) may be modeled using various equations (e.g., stress, fluid flow, thermal, phase, etc.). As an example, a numerical model of a geologic environment may find use for understanding various processes related to exploration and production of natural resources (e.g., assessing depositional history, estimating reserves in place, drilling wells, forecasting production, etc.).